


Sharing music

by Cookie2rookie



Series: Hidehaiseweek2015 [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Day 3, M/M, Out of Character, hidehaiseweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie2rookie/pseuds/Cookie2rookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide loves music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing music

Day 3

**Sharing Music**

 

* * *

 

So after dating Hide for three weeks, Haise discovered many things about the blonde. Some discoveries had been supplied by the rude guest in the back of Haise’s mind –and later confirmed by a mildly surprised Hide- while some information had been found out by asking or observing the blonde.

Like Hide’s love for music.

This tidbit of information had been all three combined. The voice in his mind had sarcastically told Haise that Hide loved music. Haise had observed the blonde dancing and listening to music as he cleaned and closed the bookshop. But the most significant evidence was that Hide had smiled shyly as he offered Haise the other half of the ear buds as music played.

Smiling at the blonde with the same amount of shyness, Haise had placed the ear bud in his closest ear to the blonde. Shuffling closer –for the wire was not as long- Haise was startled as a weight landed on his shoulder. Turning slightly to face Hide, Haise once again felt his breath leave him –a common occurrence when Hide was involved- as he returned the blonde’s smile.

Ignoring the yell of anger in the back of his mind, Haise brought a hand to rest in Hide’s opened and idle hand.

The voice in the back of his mind cried in expletives when Hide laced their fingers together.

Smiling to himself -and ignoring the voice- Haise closed his eyes as he gently squeezed Hide’s hand.

Resting his head on top of Hide’s, Haise breathed softly as Hide squeezed his hand in response.

**Author's Note:**

> short drabble.


End file.
